


The Words

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Letters, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, adam foster - Freeform, alex danvers - Freeform, romantic, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Inspired by the song, The Words, by Christina Perri.This is one of two Valentine’s Day fanfics, the other being Supercorp, so stay tuned for that one too.





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the song, I simply love it

All of the lights land on you  
The rest of the world fades from view  
And all of the love I see  
Please please say you feel it too  
And all of the noise I hear inside  
Restless and loud, unspoken and wild  
And all that you need to say  
To make it all go away  
It's that you feel the same way too  
And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth  
And all of the steps that led me to you  
And all of the hell I had you walk through  
But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say  
My love, I'm in love with you  
And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth  
I know that we're both afraid  
We both made the same mistakes  
An open heart is an open wound to you  
And in the wind there's a heavy choice  
Love has a quiet voice  
Still you mind, now I'm yours to choose  
And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
Let my love be the light that guides you home  
And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth

 

The first one was unfinished. A page from Cat’s notebook. Unfinished and messy. Peeking out of Cat’s desk recycling bin. Kara’s duty to clean the office brought her to it, and she didn’t know why she had picked it up. Now Kara wondered why she was actually debating writing back.

“Kar...” Alex said gently, taking the paper from her sister for the twentieth time and putting it on the table, staring at the eloquent perfect handwriting that was truly Cat Grant. “You need to stop obsessing. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“How can I not obsess, Alex?” Kara whined, looking at Alex over her coffee mug. “It’s exactly what I want. I want to be with her, I’m in love with her. But I can’t have her, she’s my boss. This is so bad.”

“She wants Supergirl.” Alex said softly, carefully. “Why don’t you answer her as Supergirl? She won’t know it’s you.”

“She’s way too keen for a trick, Alex. She’s not gonna fall for that. How would have Supergirl gotten that letter. She’ll know I found it.”

“Kara.” Alex stopped, thinking. “I know I tell you that you shouldn’t tell people your identity, and I mean it when I say it’s for your own safety. Look, when it comes to who you choose to love, I’ll stand behind you with whoever you choose, even if that’s Cat Grant. But when I say she’s dangerous, I mean that too. She could out you to the world with a single sentence, Kara. I won’t stop you, but I’m urging you, be careful with her. She’s dangerous.”

“I know. But...” Kara said softly, looking away. “I don’t know what to do...”

“What did she even say...” Alex muttered softly, grasping the letter, not having read it completely earlier besides a glance.

My dear Supergirl...  
My beacon. My hope. My success. I can’t explain why I’m writing this, only because I’m certain you’d laugh at me and my foolishness if you read it, But then, I suppose the point is moot, considering the point of this letter explains things well enough. 

I think I might be in love with you. 

I won’t let you read this, never in my life, but it’s true, I fear, even if the admission is for myself only in these faded pages.  
I’m scared of it, not because of who you are, but because of what it would mean if anyone found out. I branded you, gave you a name, protected you, mentored you... and now I confess that I love you... well, I don’t need to explain what the media would call me for that, a million names ringing in my mind.

I can’t have you, I wish I could, and unfortunately it’s not doable. You’re very much out of my league, out of my system, and that, it’s dangerous. But I think it might be true...

I love you, and I wish I didn’t, because I can’t give you everything you deserve. You’re an angel... and I’m not. -Cat

—

 

“Write her back as Supergirl. Give it to her as Kara.” Alex had said. “Say you finished it for her. She won’t know.”

Kara sighed as she finished the last words on the letter and stapled them both together in one corner, then folded them into one of Cat’s Manila envelopes from Catco. This was ridiculous. Cat had nearly fired her for writing to Adam behind her back, Kara sighed as she remembered it. What would Cat do to her for writing behind her back to... well, herself, but Supergirl.

Kara could already hear the speech about Kara meddling with personal affairs and such.

Then why was she going through with it?

Because it was Valentine’s Day tomorrow. And Kara, knowing how big such days were on Krypton, refused to leave Cat alone on such a day. And because if there was any day of the year that Kara had a chance to propose her love for Cat, well, Valentine’s Day seemed rather appropriate, and her best shot.

So Kara sighed and closed the envelope, and tucked it into her copy of the latest Catco magazine for tomorrow, and went to bed, falling asleep with visions of Cat Grant in her head. If she survived tomorrow and Cat Grant’s wrath for doing this, she’d thank every star and god in the universe for it.

Thank you for the letter, I’m in the least, surprised. But pleased, as well. I... well what can a say to return the favour, and tell the honest truth, besides inviting you for a date. Would you, if I asked, meet me?

I’m offering, hoping you’ll decide to see where this could take us, what “us” might be, to meet me for dinner tonight, after you finish work, on the roof of Catco.

I hope you come, and thank you for writing, in any case, yes I feel the same.

Sincerely-Supergirl

—The next morning—

When Kara dropped of Cat’s latte, handing it to her boss, her heart was pounding more than it had been when she’d interviewed for the job. More than when she’d written to Adam. More than when she’d first learned to fly. And Kara felt like flying wouldn’t be fast enough to get her out of Cat’s anger now. 

Even light speed wouldn’t have been fast enough to protect her now. Even as Kara held up the letter and handed it to Cat, ignoring the roses on Cats desk that she’d already received from someone, and blessing her alien gods that her hands didn’t shake now due to her biology.

“What is this, Keira?”

“A letter. It was delivered to you this morning, I got it through the front desk, they gave it to me.” Kara lied terribly, fighting her blush. “It’s from Supergirl.”

“Supergirl? How?” Cat asked, her keen eyes focused on Kara intently. 

Kara could see Cat blush, even though she carefully hid it, and if Kara had been at her desk she would have smiled slightly. “Um...”

Cat was silent for a minute, reading her letter, and then looked over the return one, and Kara fought biting her lip realizing she’d written it on red paper with a white ink pen without realizing the cliche effect of it. 

“Keira.” Cat said slowly, exhaling deeply. “Seriously? Again?”

Kara said nothing, sighing instead, wringing her hands together. 

“I should have fired you last time, hmm? What is it with you and meddling in my personal life? Last time it was my son, now it’s a superheroine? How did you even find this? It’s from my diary-“

“It was in the floor.” Kara cut her off, then stopped, blushing. “Sorry. I... I was trying to help.” Kara said gently, and sat down in one of the chairs before Cat could object to it. “I saw it was unfinished and clearly you meant what you said...”

“Kara.” Cat said, and Kara stopped, shocked. Cat had... said her name correctly. “You really need to stop messing in my affairs, it’s private. I should fire you on the spot, trust me I want to, but... I would never have sent this. If there’s anything I’ve learned the most, it’s that risks need to be made.”

“Am I fired?” Kara asked plainly, staring at her lap.

“Mmm... I’ll go. I’ll decide you’re fate after, if she decides against it. I... Kara you’re life is going to be awful.”

“Worth it.” Kara whispered, and left quickly, thanking Rao and every Kryptonian on otherwise god she could name.

——

And now Kara felt like she was flying without actually flying, standing here on the Catco rooftop in her super suit with a dozen roses and candles everywhere, waiting for Cat to show up, hoping she would.

When Cat did show up, Kara damn near dropped the roses and nearly booked it, because she’d expected Cat in her work suit, not in a nice white sleeveless dress, her hair pinned up. On the other hand, Kara was more than pleased with this. Cat was clearly into this, and that was the best reaction Kara could have hoped for.

Kara smiled and walked over, handing Cat the roses, and accepted the wine Cat gave her in return. “I was wondering if you’d show.” Kara whispered softly, blushing. “After the return letter. I have to say, I was surprised in the least. And pleased.”

“Well, as long as you’re pleased, Kara.”

“I... wait what?”

“A ponytail and glasses? Kara, you really need to learn that disguises don’t work on me. Now let’s enjoy dinner, my dear girl. You manage to stun me every time, silly Keira.”


End file.
